Her Pink Hair
by Joyous Emo
Summary: You my think that Sakura got her pink hair because of natural causes such as... I don't know... you think maybe her mom had pink hair. Well thats not true, I know the real reason for Sakura's hair colour. Read and you too shall be enlightened!


**Her Pink Hair**

Thanks to **TheJulesTee**, you people will be able to enjoy this story without running into any of my spelling errors. So thank you my amazing personal editor, for being able to spell, since I cannot.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...But I own this story! Which sucks compared to the real thing... Oh well you fine people are here reading it so it can't be that bad... This is my first fan fiction please be nice.**

As we all know there is a certain problem in our somewhat good world, apart from the starvation, and poverty, and war. Although those problems are very real and serious there is another problem that affects me in everything I do. A question that I just couldn't answer I spent minuets pondering what the answer could be, after five gruelling minutes it came to me. The answer of how Sakura got her pink hair, muahaha *cough!* hack!* hack!* (Please excuse the coughing, I'm sick and feel the need to convey that.) Umm, anyways I'm here today to share the answer with you lovely people.

Both of Sakura's parents have brown hair; therefore her pink deformity is not genetic. Upon the night they finally decided to 'get it on' they were lacking a certain something called protection. But have no fear because Sakura's father had the solution!

Mom: We can't do this if we don't have any condoms! I don't wanna get fat yet! I'm not ready!

Dad: Well, don't you take pills or anything?

Mom: No, I have no skills therefore I can't swallow anything whole.

Dad: Hmm... Wait a minute, is that gum in your mouth?

Mom: Yes, why?

Dad: What kind is it?

Mom: Just plain old bubble gum. You were boring me so I needed something else to put in my mouth.

Dad: Really? Anyways, perfect, that exactly what I need. Quick give me your gum.

Very confused about why he wanted it, Mrs. Haruno picked the gum out of her mouth with a weird look on her face. He eagerly took the gum from her and put it in his mouth; he chewed for a while and then blew a bubble. Before closing off the bubble he took it out of his mouth and stretched it over his...umm...magical baby making wand between the legs.

Dad: There!

Mom: Oh my gosh, you are so brilliant! If we ever decide to have kids I hope that they will be as clever as you!

Dad: Yes...now spread the legs.

Now upon 'doing the deed' it's no surprise that the bubble gum condom broke. As the little spermies were making their way to the ultimate destination a microscopic piece of the pink bubble gum got stuck on a single little sperm, and it just so happens that out of the 500 million sperm that were present, that one was the fastest.

Now I'm sure that you know the rest. Sperm meets egg, baby starts growing, there's the dreaded morning sickness, and the 'oh my god, I'm pregnant' moment, and of course after that there is the agonizingly long nine months of getting fat and having weird cravings such as pickles and chocolate. At the end of it all there is the several hours of super, super, super painful labour, so painful that if a guy were to rip one of his ball sack in half, he would experience about half of the pain she would go through. But once it was all over the young couple were excited to meet the new member of the family. Once they saw her though…they were...umm...shocked.

Mom: Holy shit!

Dad: It has pink hair!

Mom: This is all your fault! You and your stupid bubble gum condom idea!

Dad: My fault! You were lying there butt naked in my bed, what was I supposed to do with you!

Mom: Get a condom then you could have screwed me all you wanted!

And there you have it, that is how Sakura got her pink hair. Now she is doomed to walk the world a pink deformed freak. And Naruto doesn't really like her. He's just hoping that they can have kids together because, one day in pre-school he was mixing a bunch of paints together and upon mixing pink and yellow together got the colour orange. Orange just so happens to be his favourite colour, so he thinks that if he and Sakura had kids together they would have orange hair. Other than that he finds her useless and annoying. And together Sai and Naruto cause her daily metal stress.

The end.

Review! Please...


End file.
